


Trivialities and Other Inconsequential Definitions

by London_Fog



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London_Fog/pseuds/London_Fog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Sherlock s02e02. There are two Holmes that Lestrade has to deal with. One of them is the madman that’s a flurry of thoughts, a complete hurricane that comes and goes. The other is an elusive creature that lurks in the shadows, but just about as insane as the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trivialities and Other Inconsequential Definitions

**Author's Note:**

> I’m actually really loving Season 2 of Sherlock, even though there’s so much about it that I hate. Why? Because season 2 is a season where headcanon becomes canon. It’s like Moffat/Gatiss can look into our funny little heads to see what we fans are thinking. And I really like Lestrade. And Rupert Graves is awesome.

It’s been quiet for three days.

To Lestrade, silence is never a good thing. Granted, he is an inspector on the homicide team, so silence should technically be a good thing. But Lestrade is acquainted to Holmes, two of them, even, and any kind of silence usually means trouble.

Sherlock hasn’t badgered him for a case for exactly two days, so something must have happened. And, as usual, He, should be calling soon.

His phone lights up at that precise moment, the soft crooning of Michael Bublé coming on. He doesn’t have to look to know that Mycroft was calling. And Sherlock thought he was an idiot.

“D.I. Lestrade, speaking. Good evening.”

“Ah, Lestrade. Have you heard from my brother lately?”

Really, Sherlock ought to give him more credit. Not that he needed it, but still.

“No. And I guess you’re calling me because of it?”

“Naturally.” Lestrade can feel the feline smirk on Mycroft’s face, and he turns around in instinct, just in case he was standing behind him. Just in case. “I need you to go Devon.”

He tries not to sigh _too loudly_. “I’m not sure if I really want to know, but I’m going to ask anyway before I change my mind – why?”

“You know exactly why, Inspector,”

Lesser men would have been exasperated, but Lestrade has dealt with the Holmes brothers for several years now. He would say that he’s a veteran. John could be his disciple in the art of the brothers two.

“He’s gotten himself into trouble again, hasn’t he?” He signs the last of the paper work on his desk, and picks up his coat, preparing to leave. “You know, technically, I’m on holiday. And unlike John, I can’t drop everything to go his rescue all the time. I’m not his babysitter.”

“So you say, Inspector.”

As Lestrade steps out of the office, he takes extra measure to walk past the security camera that he just knows Mycroft is looking though right now – call it a detective’s instinct, or whatever – and stops in front of it to _scowl_.

“The title is Detective Inspector, Mycroft.” He remarks coolly. “We’re not men in the Victorian ages.”

“Trivialities, Lestrade, and you know I’ve always preferred to refer to you as ‘The Inspector’, just as I know how much you enjoy the works of Poe and his detective Dupin.”

He likens the Holmes brothers to cats sometimes. Mycroft would be some kind of a massive lion, and Sherlock a jaguar. He makes a mental note to tell John exactly that on their next pub night.

“Fine.” There’s already a sleek car waiting for him outside the main entrance of Scotland Yard, so no prizes for guessing who then. “This is almost equal to abduction, you know that?”

“Inconsequential,” Mycroft dismisses haughtily, “And it is not kidnap if the other party is willing.  Think of it as an elopement of a kind. And Devon does make an outstanding holiday spot.”

Lestrade nods at another of Mycroft’s P.A. as he slips into the car. He knows it is pointless to argue. They’ve been through this several times, and is certainly wasn’t anything even near the definition of ‘new’. Furthermore, as much as he deigns to admit it, he is concerned about Sherlock’s welfare, even when John was with him. Not that he didn’t trust Sherlock, of course, but he does get carried away at times. Or rather, most of the time.

“You have everything ready then?”

He thinks that he can almost hear the chortle over the line, but Mycroft’s probably above that. “Just _whom_ do you think I am, Inspector?” He remarks silkily. “Enjoy your holiday.”

Lestrade is still smiling when he hangs up to keep his phone away. 


End file.
